Household Headaches
by FeistyDragon
Summary: One thing leads to another and that's never good. In their case it's even worst. A joyful event should be cherished, but it's causing a lot of trouble. Unusual events happen to both them and the city. Their answers may be closer than they seem, but danger may be even closer. Will things turn out happily ever after or with murder?
1. Sickness

**This is the squeal to ****Trouble in Paradise**_**.**_** It may have taken well, way over a month to outline this story, but it's finally out. Anyway,****if you haven't read it it's not essential to read it, but a few moments in this story will refer to ****Trouble ****in Paradise**_**.**_

**Here's a roster of how old everyone is if you lost track:**

**Mako-25**

**Korra-24**

**Bolin-23**

**Asami-25**

**Dakota-24 (She only has like 2 appearances)**

**Kandice-20 (She only has like 3 appearances)**

**Some additional information about this story is that, this story is thirteen chapters, and I don't plan on making it any longer. I have it outlined already.**

**I think I covered everything that is important. So any questions I'll gladly answer to make your reading experience more enjoyable, but I will **_**not**_** answer any questions about what I have in store in the future. I will usually give you a foreshawdow of what will happen in the next chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legend of Korra**_** or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mako and Korra have been married for about a year and a half. Their wedding wasn't anything too impressive, mostly just friends and family because Korra didn't want to make the wedding public and neither did Mako. In fact, when Korra was out in public she didn't wear her ring or betrothal necklace so nobody would notice her engagement. They did not want a majority of the people there to be complete strangers so it was just a way to avoid the city's acknowledge of it.

The wedding was in the South Pole, one way to avoid all of the reporters and making the wedding private. Once the wedding was over Mako and Korra got a night alone in a vacant house in the village, but it wasn't exactly sound proof for a loud Avatar. When they arrived back in the city Korra announced her marriage to the city, but it wasn't the most pleasant thing ever.

They were shooting questions at her like crazy wondering why the Avatar kept her engagement a secret for six months and decided to make it public _after_ she was married. That wasn't the end of it; sometimes reporters came over to her and Mako's place and continued shooting questions at her _and_ Mako. Mako had to threaten them multiple times just so they would leave, but that still didn't stop them sometimes.

Thankfully, after about a month it died down, and they could have a somewhat normal life. Mako still worked a lot, and Korra still had meetings, and had to leave for about a month to go to the Fire Nation one time. Even though they both had complex schedule they still somehow made time for each other. Sometimes when Mako had a day off Korra would play hooky so she could be with him. She really didn't care what the city had to say about her actions, she just wanted some alone time with Mako.

Unfortunately, for the both of them, Korra was currently in Omashu to deal with something about the government. She just wanted to get back to Republic City so she could just enjoy her life with Mako. She also wanted to get back to Republic City for another reason.

She was currently kneeling in front of her toilet vomiting into it. She had not been feeling good the past few days and she thought she ate something bad or she was sick. Whichever, she had been puking at least four times a day. Since she was feeling so bad, she didn't bother going anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. The current day she had to meet the King of Omashu in about an hour.

Once she was done vomiting into the toilet, she flushed it and pressed her back against the wall. She groaned because she was so sick. In addition to vomiting, she had been really emotional, really tired, and sore in various places. If she could, she'd sleep the entire day, but she kept waking up to vomit. For some reason she was easily pissed off and easily broken down in tears. She was also sore, but she just thought it was from having to walk a lot even though she had Naga. What didn't make sense to her was that her breasts were extra sensitive and sore. She didn't know what to call her sickness, but she felt like she was going to die.

She reluctantly stood up, keeping a hand on the wall to help support herself. She very slowly made it into her room and threw herself on it, face down. She knew she needed help, but she didn't want to go to the doctor. She hated doctors, but she knew one person who was similar to a doctor, Pema.

She didn't lift her face from her pillow, but just threw her hand over to her bedside table in an attempt to reach the phone. She couldn't find it though. She groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow to see the phone just out of reach. She wanted to cry because she couldn't reach it, but she suppressed herself from doing it.

She rolled over onto her side so she could reach the phone, but groaned at the movement. She was so sore. She dialed the phone for Pema and just hoped that Pema would answer and not Tenzin. After a few more rings, someone answered.

"Hello? This is Pema speaking."

Korra was relieved when she heard that. "Pema, its Korra. I'm sick. I've been vomiting the past few days so many times a day I lost track, I want to sleep forever and not bother with anything else, my emotions are acting weird, and I'm so sore I don't want to move at all. Can you suggest some medicines that I can go get? I feel like I'm going to die."

There was a long pause before Pema answered again. "Korra, with everything going on with you, I believe you should go to the doctor. There's no medicine that will take care of what's wrong with you. It's best if you go to a doctor."

Korra groaned at the thought of going to the doctor. "Fine, I'll think about it. I have to go now. Gotta go see the King of Omashu. Bye." She hung the phone back on the receiver and sat up against her headboard.

The slight movement hurt so much. She really had to leave to go the palace, but how was she supposed to get there? Naga was a possibility, but the rocking back and forth movement had made her vomit in a barrel the other day. Walking was another possibility, but she was just so sore. She thought for a few moments before choosing.

_Naga it is._

* * *

"Callan, do you believe it should be taking the Avatar this long to get here? She was supposed to be here a while ago," a representative of Omashu addressed to the mid-aged Earth King.

"She'll probably come bursting through those doors any moment. Don't worry, this meeting will happen." Korra then came through the doors, but not in the best condition. She looked horrible and she was holding her stomach. She slowly walked over to the empty seat while explaining, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was riding my polar bear dog and she went the wrong way."

The four representatives of Omashu plus the Earth King looked at her not believing her story. She looked horrible and sickly.

"Avatar Korra, you don't look too good. We can have this meeting tomorrow if you need a good night's rest. You don't look like you can handle this meeting at the moment."

"It's fine, really. I can discuss this-" she started before covering her mouth with her hand. "Bucket!"

Some strange man that Korra wasn't aware of suddenly came behind her and gave her the bucket. She grabbed it quickly and wrenched the contents of the remainder of food she had left. When she finished up she gave the bucket back to the man who gave it to her.

Korra tried to look over at the Earth King to tell him she just had something bad for lunch, but she couldn't focus her vision. She was seeing cross images and couldn't indentify anyone. Her head hurt so much and suddenly everything blacked out. Before she did black out though she heard the men yell, "Avatar Korra!"

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes to find an entirely new environment. She saw some white walls and some cabinets with unknown products in them. She adjusted her position so she was sitting up a little more and was able to see more of her environment. A lady in some scrubs entered the room.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, you finally woke up. The Earth King and some other men brought you over here. They said you passed out." She walked over to a small stool and sat on it. She also grabbed a clipboard, mostly likely containing information about Korra.

"Where am I and how long was I out?" Korra was still confused, but guessed she was in a hospital or doctor's office.

"You're in a doctor's office and about three hours. Avatar Korra, I'll need you to answer a few questions for me now. Alright?" Korra gave her a short nod, but it caused a throbbing in her head. "When was the last time you were sick?"

"I'm sick right now. I've been vomiting, emotional, sore, tired, and getting headaches every now and then. I don't know what's wrong with me. My sickness is most likely why I passed out. Can you please just tell me what I got? I feel like I'm going to die."

The nurse didn't look up from her clipboard, but just kept writing down stuff. Korra was wondering what the hell she could've been writing. "Avatar Korra, when was the last time you had a period?"

Korra didn't know what that had to do with anything, but truthfully, she didn't know the answer. Her periods were always irregular and she didn't really keep track of them. "I don't know. My periods have always been irregular and I never really kept track of them."

The nurse wrote down something else before asking a question that Korra was totally against even though it was a nurse. "When was the last time you were sexually active?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that," Korra admitted. She was never comfortable when she had to have a conversation about sex or her own sex life. It was just a bit awkward even though she had her own experience and had _the talk_ twice in her life.

"Korra, this is essential to this exam. It's just between you, me, and the doctor that will come in her later to check you out."

She sighed before answering, "Probably a bit over two months ago. Right before I came here."

She scribbled down something before standing up. "Alright, Avatar Korra, the doctor will be here in a few moments." The nurse exited while closing the door.

Korra was wondering what all the questions were about. What did her period and her sex life have to do with her sickness? She just hoped that they knew what was wrong with her so she could get back to living. She had another two weeks in Omashu and she did not need to be on bed rest.

Then another person who looked like a doctor came into her room while looking at Korra's clipboard. She also had a small paper bag in her hand.

"Avatar Korra, on your record here, it says you've been really sick lately. I think I have the answer to your problem right here." The doctor showed her the bag and shook it. "Why don't you go to the bathroom across the hall and take it?"

Korra raised an eyebrow wondering why she had to go to the bathroom to take-actually she didn't know what it was. She didn't care though as long as it would make her feel better. The worst it could be would be some stupid pill she would have to take every few hours.

She got off of the bed she was laying on and took the bag. She entered the bathroom and locked the door even though it probably wasn't needed. She placed the bag on the sink and opened it up to see something she wouldn't except to see in a million years.

_A pregnancy test_

Now those questions the nurse asked earlier made sense. All the symptoms of whatever her sickness could've been symptoms of pregnancy. She could've been pregnant for the past two months and she didn't even know! How stupid could she be? She had the sex talk twice! She knew she couldn't deny being pregnant a possibility because she and Mako did have a _steamy_ night the night before she came to Omashu.

She quickly took the test and waited the tortuous five minute wait. When the five minutes were up she closed her eyes and turned it over. When her eyes caught sight of it, she wanted to cry so badly.

_Positive_

* * *

**Published-10/1/12**

**Next time on Household Headaches:** **Korra makes an even more surprising possibility. But what really matters is will what will happen when Korra tells Mako? **

**And by the way, if you have any movie ideas I'd greatly appreciate it if you could comment the idea. It doesn't have to in great detail, and it can be about anything that involves humans. I need ideas for **_**something.**_** (Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**The real action doesn't happen for another chapter or two.  
**

**On to another note, what you think of it? Tell me what you thought. Follow, review, favorite, whatever you wish. I plan on updating Friday since that's my first day off for my Columbus Day weekend. Until then, see you around: )**


	2. The Truth

_Previously on __Household Headaches:__ Korra had been feeling very sickly, and eventually ended up in a doctor's office. She had a nice talk with the employees, and eventually found out she was pregnant._

* * *

She was pregnant and she couldn't believe it. She and Mako _never_ discussed having a baby. Did he ever want to have children? Of course she wanted to have a baby someday, but she was still too young. Well, actually she was twenty-four, but to her that was young while also being the Avatar. How in the world was she supposed to take of a baby while protecting the world?

She threw the test in the garbage can and walked back over to the room she was in moments before the…good news? She had no idea if she was supposed to be happy or upset. She was caring for another living being, a living being that she and Mako created, together.

"Avatar Korra, what did it say?" the doctor asked as Korra sat back down on the bed.

"Positive, I'm pregnant." The words felt sour on her mouth because she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Congratulations, Avatar Korra! Now may you please explain to me how you've been feeling lately so I can estimate how far along you are?"

"I'm already most likely around eight weeks because…I think you can figure it out."

"Oh yes, the nurse put on her you were sexually active two months ago. Can you tell me how your symptoms have been though?"

"Horrible, I felt like I was going to die the past few days. Didn't want to get up at all, and I was puking at least four times at day. One day I think I puked seven times. I haven't really done anything but, sleep, vomit, cry, yell, eat and drink the past few days."

"How was your eating pattern when you ate?"

"It was odd, I ate like five pounds of jennamite one night. Then I ate like thirty crab puffs along with leechi nuts. Then last night I ate two roast ducks and a whole cake. It makes sense to why I wanted to eat more food now, but it still doesn't make sense to why I wanted _that_ much."

The doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard before placing it on the counter. "Avatar Korra, this may be hard to believe, and trust me it may not be true, but you could possibly be carrying twins."

Korra's eyes widen at the thought of that, but it couldn't possibly be true, could it? "What?"

"You have the possibility of being pregnant with twins. In most twin baby cases, a women's pregnancy symptoms skyrocket and it seems like yours have. I'm not a hundred percent sure about it and unfortunately Omashu doesn't have the technology to know. Republic City does, but you'll have to wait another month to a month and a half to know if you are truly pregnant with twins. In fact, I think I'll go call a great doctor in Republic City that can give you an exam. I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor took her clipboard while exiting the room, closing the door to give Korra some privacy.

Korra was in shock. She, Avatar Korra, a twenty-four year old could be pregnant with twins. Just knowing she was pregnant scared the hell out of her, but if she was pregnant with _twins_ she couldn't even describe it. She couldn't be a mother to two children at once, not even knowing the basics of child care. How were she and Ma-

Mako…she completely forgot about him. How in the world was she supposed to tell him she was pregnant? Oh and how was she supposed to tell him she had the possibility of being pregnant with twins?

* * *

Mako was fiddling with his house keys just wanting to get in. It had been over two months since he had seen Korra. He was sure she was home because he saw Naga sleeping outside. Usually if Naga was somewhere near their home so was Korra.

He quickly opened the door hoping to see some kind of sign that Korra was home. Her coat, her boots, hell maybe even something on fire, he just needed a sign.

"Korra!" he called out into their home. No response though.

She could just be in their home hiding somewhere because the night before she left she did. Maybe she made another devious plan to take him down. He decided to play along with her game.

He looked in every room calling her name and looked in various places in the rooms she could hide. He saved one _special room_ for last though. When that was the remaining room he slowly entered to find nobody.

He heard the door suddenly shut and he turned around to see Korra smiling at him. He walked up to her wrapping her arms around her waist, smirking at her.

"Hmm…a naughty girl is trying to pick a fight again. I thought I was supposed to think of the next fight, but I think I'll like your idea again," he whispered as he ran his hands down to her thighs.

"I was thinking we could-" She was suddenly cut off by Mako forcefully pushing his lips onto hers. She wasn't excepting that, but she wasn't going to stop.

He then shoved his tongue into her mouth and battled Korra's for dominance. He then pushed her onto their bed while quickly stripping off his shirt then straddling her waist. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her down and passionately kissed her.

Korra's plan to tell him that she was pregnant wasn't going that well. She threw her hands around his neck trying to bring him closer to her. She just couldn't help herself since they hadn't done anything over two months.

Over the past two weeks she had developed a very small bump, but really nobody noticed unless they were looking at her stomach for a while. Mako didn't notice at all even though her shirt felt kind of tight on her because of the baby or babies. When Mako's hands moved up to her stomach it snapped her out of her haze.

She quickly pushed him off of her and stood away from the bed with her back away from him. Mako was on their bed confused with what just happened. He knew something had to be wrong because she wouldn't deny them getting intimate after almost three months of not even seeing each other.

He got up off their bed and walked over to Korra. He placed a hand on her shoulder while turning her around. "What's wrong, Korra?"

"I have something _really_ important to tell you," she confessed while looking down at the floor.

He could sense her nervousness about whatever she had to tell him. "Korra, it's ok. You can tell me anything whether it's good or bad."

Korra redirection her glare up to his eyes. He knew he was telling the truth, but she was afraid of the situation herself. "Do you remember the night before I left for Omashu?"

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?"

Korra bit her lip knowing he had no idea what she was hinting at. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her stomach. She purposely placed it on the part where it was slightly curved. It took a few moments before she could finally tell him. "I'm pregnant."

It took Mako a moment before the words processed through his brain. When it finally did he lifted her off the ground and spun her around once. Once he placed her back on the ground he had a huge smile on his face.

Korra on the other hand was confused. "What was that? I thought you didn't want to have kids yet or actually ever."

"Korra, ever though we never really discussed having children, I'm fine with us having a family now. I've always wanted to have a baby with you, Korra."

_Baby_, she thought. She still wasn't sure if she was having one baby or if she was having twins. She was debating whether to tell him or not. If she was truly pregnant with twins how would he react? What if he was happy about having twins then discover that they're having only one baby? Her appointment to confirm which one it was wasn't for another three weeks and she wasn't exactly sure if she could keep her mouth shut.

"Mako, I have something else to tell you about the pregnancy."

"Like how far along you are or something?"

"No, but I'm about ten weeks. Now, I'm not saying this is true, but there is a possibility that I'm pregnant with twins. I have an appointment in three weeks to determine if I'm carrying one baby or two."

When those words came out of her mouth something immediately popped into his head. Even though it was over six years ago it never escaped his mind. _That dream_. The one he had about he and Korra being married with baby twins.

He immediately placed a hand back on her stomach so he could feel his babies. He just knew it had to be twins, but if it was just one baby he'd still love it. "Korra, if it is twins, we'll pull through it. I know I work a lot, but I'll try my hardest to be a part of our babies' lives. I'll love them as much as I love you." He then suddenly kneeled down and pressed his ear against her stomach.

"Hi there, babies. I'm your father, and I'll love it when you come into the actual world."

Korra chuckled at his action, thinking it was funny how he was acting. "Mako, how do you even know if it is twins or not? I'm the one carrying the living being or be_ings. _I just don't want you to be disappointed if I'm having only one baby."

He got up from the kneeling position on the ground and looked her in the eye while smiling. "It's just a father's intuition. And Korra, if we are just having one baby I'll still be happy and love the baby." He walked her over to their bed and placed her on her side of it. He crawled in onto his side of the bed then pulled her into his lap while placing his hands on his hands on her stomach so he could feel his children.

"Mako, this may not be the best position ever. In my pregnancy I've been puking like every few hours," she warned as she chuckled.

"I don't care. If you need to puke just run out of my hands. I just want to feel my children and be with my wonderful wife who I love."

The possibility of being pregnant with twins terrified Korra, but with Mako she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Just plain being a mother was terrifying her, but she wouldn't admit it to Mako. She wanted to have a child with Mako, but she just couldn't stop worrying.

Mako loved being able to feel his children while being with his wife. He was excited about being a father to the children he and his wife created, but he was frightened at the thought too. He knew nothing of being a proper father and he wanted to do be a great father to his children. What was truly on his mind was if she was actually pregnant with twins. If she was, could've the dream he had years ago been a foreshadow to him?

* * *

**Next time on ****Household Headaches****: Seven months later how will Korra's delivery go? Two new characters appear, but do they appear as they do? **

**Yeah! Columbus Day weekend, baby! Four days off of school! Escuela es muy aburrida! In case you don't speak Spanish, I just said school is very boring. Anyway, uhh please follow, favorite, or review. Next chapter will most likely be out by lunes(Monday). Crap! Sorry for my Spanish banter. Hasta luego! Dang it!**


	3. Real World

_Previously on __Household Headaches:__ Korra learned she had the possibility of being pregnant with twins. She also told Mako that she was pregnant and the possibility of being pregnant with twins. Mako wasn't mad, he was just happy that they were finally going to start a family. He was wondering if the dream he had years ago was a foresight._

* * *

It had been a long seven months for Mako, but it was sure worth it when their children would finally be in the real world. Yes, _children. _Six months ago when Korra went for that appointment to determine if she was having one or two babies, it was confirmed that she was pregnant with twins.

When he came home from work the night of the appointment he was filled with joy. Yes, he had to admit he was frightened about having two babies at once when they didn't even know the basic care of one baby, but he knew they'd pull through. He knew he would definitely get help from his brother and Asami.

Korra's pregnancy wasn't the easier thing ever to accomplish. She was craving the weirdest foods and weirdest combinations Mako's ever heard of before. He knew women had cravings when they were pregnant, but his wife being pregnant with twins wasn't helping. Her emotions weren't exactly in check either and he ended up on to couch a couple times even though he didn't say anything that bad. He had to be extra cautious to what he said to her or else he would end up on the couch or get an ass kicking. One thing he didn't exactly mind was that her hormones were crazy and out of control. At the beginning of her third trimester though they stopped _that_ because she was very uncomfortable with her belly size.

One thing that he loved throughout her entire pregnancy was being able to come home from a long day's work and just feel his children. Just the two of them laying in their bed with his hand on her stomach while talking about the twins was paradise to him. Especially when they started to kick he loved to feel their movements.

On the current day though, Mako was at work. More specifically his last day of work for about two months. He had managed to get leave for two months to help Korra out with the twins when they were born. They were supposed to be born in about half a week.

Mako was patrolling the streets on his motorcycle around five when a somebody called his radio. "Mako, I'm going to need assistance here at the station." The person who was calling him was a rookie policeman who wasn't exactly up to code on everything.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he changed his direction towards the station.

"I got two like eight year olds here and I need your help with them."

"Ok, ETA five minutes."

Mako knew the rookie wasn't up to code in everything, but seriously he needed help on two eight year olds. It wasn't rocket science on what to do. He just hoped this was good for disturbing his patrol.

He parked his motorcycle outside of the station and entered. He was excepting to find the eight year olds in one of the questioning rooms, but apparently the rookie policeman forgot that step. He found the new recruit and two girls standing in front of the reception desk.

"Griffin, why didn't you take the kids back to a questioning room?" he asked him as he approached him.

"They were stubborn and wouldn't go. I tried asking them routine questions, but they won't talk. I need assistance on this, and I need to know what action needs to be taken. They were brought here because they were stealing merchandise from and shop."

It was an unusual case for Mako. Not because they were stealing, they got a lot of those cases, but because these two girls in particular didn't look like orphans at all. They looked healthy and a good weight. They both were about the same height and both had a light tan completion but then the differences came. The one had emerald eyes and long black hair while the other had amber eyes and long dark brown hair that was in a pony tail. He sighed before making a final decision.

"Griff, these kids don't need a serve punishment. It's better if we let their parents take care of it," he told Griffin as he kneeled down to the girl's level.

"Girls, you two aren't in trouble with us. You may be in trouble with your parents, but it's probably better than the law. So are you two related or not? I don't think you are, but I could be wrong." He had been in trouble with many shop keepers and the law a few times when he was their age so he understood them. He just wanted to make sure they made it back to their parents, but neither of them answered.

"Will one of you tell me your parent's number whether you're related or not?" Still no answer. "Do you have parents?" He thought they did, but he could've been wrong.

They weren't going to answer any of his questions. He sighed in annoyance while he rose from the ground. He was trying to help them the best he could, but they weren't cooperating. "Griffin, go take them to one of the cells for the night. Maybe tomorrow or later tonight they'll give us some answers."

Griffin nodded before he led both girls to the cells. Mako felt bad for doing that to girls who looked eight, but they wouldn't cooperate. He then saw Lin come up to the reception desk and he didn't need her yelling at him for leaving his patrol.

"Mako, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be working."

Mako raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she meant. "No, I don't have leave until tomorrow. Today is my last day to work."

"Earlier somebody call, I don't know who so don't ask, but they said something about Korra being in hospital. I think something about your kids or something like that."

Mako's eyes widen when he heard those words. "When did they call?"

"About an hour ago."

Mako knew a lot could happen in an hour especially if it had to do with his unborn children. "Chief, can I umm…," he asked as he pointed to the exit. He knew she never liked it when any officer left their post earlier than they were supposed to.

"Get out of my sight, Officer."

"Thank you," he thanked before he exited. He quickly jumped on his motorcycle, hoping he didn't miss anything important.

* * *

It was probably about ten when the girl with emerald eyes finally decided to get up off the floor and walked over to the metal bars.

"Mom used to tell us stories about metalbending, how it's possible. We're probably in the metalbending police station right now. We need to get out of here."

The other girl with the amber eyes was sitting in the corner watching the other girl. "It's impossible. Not metalbending, but us breaking out. These bars are metal and we don't even know how to earthbend that well. How do you except us to break out?"

"We have to get out of here. If we don't we are going to in so much trouble with_…him_. We can't stay here the night because if we do he might find us and then think we told the cops about him and then we get…killed," she explained as she ran both her hands down two bars. She suddenly grasped both bars and found the strength to bend it just enough so they could escape.

"Come on, we need to leave."

* * *

It was a long eight hours, and one in the morning, but it was so worth it. Just knowing their children were finally _in_ the world was heaven. Just three hours ago their children were in his wife's womb and now their daughter was in his arms while their son was in Korra's. To Mako it was amazing that those two life forms were growing inside Korra's womb for nine months. He finally got to meet the life forms that he felt kick his hand, and the life forms that he and the women he loved created.

When they were finally born Mako hadn't noticed that he was crying until Korra had mentioned it to him. He was just so happy that their children were alive and healthy. Now he was in the recovery room with his wife and children.

He just couldn't get over the fact that the little girl looked so much like her mother. The same ocean blue eyes he loved, dark skin completion, and a little brown hair that was beginning to grow. Her eyes were currently closed, but earlier he had gotten a quick glimpse of them.

He then redirected his glare over to his son. Even though he was the twin to their daughter they looked nothing alike, well with the exception of their hair color. Their son was more of a mix of him and Korra. His eyes weren't open either, but when they were open they were amber like his. He had way less hair than his sister, but it was brown like his sister's. Now, his skin color wasn't as pale as his, but it wasn't as dark as Korra's. It was more like a light tan color.

"They're perfect," he commented.

Korra was tired with what happened in the past few hours, but she was so happy that she couldn't fall asleep. "They are, and I'm happy they're finally here." She loved that she was holding one of the life forms that was in her for nine months. One baby that kept kicking her and kept her awake at night.

Mako loved seeing Korra so happy and enjoying the presence of their kids. He looked back down at their daughter who had opened her eyes again. He then noticed that her little arm somehow escaped her blanket. He adjusted her position so he could hold her in one arm which wasn't really a problem thanks to his large arms.

He then moved his free hand to her much smaller one. He grasped her little hand that was free from her blanket with just his thumb and index finger. "Hey there little girl, your arms is going to get cold." He then took her arm and tucked it back within the blanket. "I'm your daddy and that lady over there is your mommy. We may have known each other a few hours, but we both love you and your brother so much."

Korra laughed a little at his statement. "Mako, you've had to say that like four times already. I think they both get it."

Then there was a sudden knock and Bolin, and Asami who was holding their 3 year old daughter, Bella, entered.

"Hey, hey, it's the first time parents, with my niece and nephew," Bolin greeted.

"Bo, shouldn't have you taken your own family home? You have a 3 year old here, at a hospital, at one in the morning." Mako knew Bolin knew more about parenting that him, but he just questioned his parenting skills sometimes.

"Oh they didn't mind. Asami and Bella just took a nap in the waiting room for a while. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your babies." Bolin walked over to the side of Korra's bed while pointing to the little boy. "Korra, can I hold him?"

"Yeah, sure." She leaned up a bit and gave Bolin him, knowing he'll know how to hold him.

"You've got a cute little boy here you guys. He looks a lot like you bro," he commented as he examined his nephew.

"I know, but the little girl here in my arms looks a lot like her mother. We really can't call them twins anymore I guess."

While the two brothers talked, Asami walked Bella over to Korra. "Hey Korra, Bella wants to see her other cousin because her father is hogging her one cousin."

Korra scooted over a bit so Asami could place Bella on the bed. "Bella, it's nice to see you. I haven't seen you for a while. Now, do you want to see your baby cousin?"

Bella had her mother's eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and a light tan completion. She nodded her head while holding an index finger to her lips. For some reason it became a habit of hers.

"Bella, I'd love you show you your cousin, but Uncle Mako won't let anybody else hold her," she joked while looking at Mako.

Mako huffed at her joke. He would've let her hold her if she asked earlier. "Here, you can show Bella her."

"Hey bro, come to think of it, what's the babies' names'?" Bolin asked as he handed Mako the little boy back.

Mako looked over at Korra while smiling at her. She nodded her head in approval. "I guess we kept you waiting long enough. This little fellow is Kenneth. We'll probably call him Ken or Kenny most of the time though. Korra, do you want to reveal _her_ name?"

"Guys, this little girl in my arms is Karina. Her nickname is Kari, and we'll switch on and off with her name most likely."

Mako and Korra looked at each other while smiling. Mako leaned forward and captured Korra's lips. Everyone witnessed their moment including their newborns. While they were kissing Bella "ewwwed" in the background. When they pulled apart they both took a glance down at the child they were holding.

"Our family is perfect, Korra," Mako commented while reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

"I know."

* * *

**Next on ****Household Headaches:**** It's time for family bonding. Mako and Korra drop in on Bolin and Asami a week before Mako has to go back to work. It's also one of their last good times together for a while.**


	4. Family Time

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: Karina and Kenny, Mako and Korra's newborns, were finally born. Before they were born, Mako had an encounter with some unusual children._

* * *

Two amazing months with their kids was heaven for him. He loved spending time with Ken and Karina along with Korra. Yes, he had to admit that sometimes they did get on his and Korra's nerves, but he knew it would all be worth it one day. He knew for a fact that Korra wasn't thinking about what they were like in the future because she was always complaining.

Since it had been two amazing months with his kids, he had to go back to work in a few days. It wasn't that he minded he had to go to work, but he was more concerned about Korra. He had no idea how she was going to deal with her being by herself.

He'd have to think about that later because at the moment they were standing outside of Bolin and Asami's waiting for one of them to answer. Since Mako had to go back to work in a few days, Asami and Bolin thought it'd be nice if everyone got together to enjoy a meal, along with being able to visit the youngsters.

Mako was holding Karina in her arms while Korra was holding Ken. For once the twins had actually slept for a couple hours so Mako and Korra got a few hours of sleep. It would've been better if they had slept longer, but because they needed to be fed every three to four hours they didn't sleep too long. Then Ken randomly started to cry. Korra began to rock him, but he continued to cry.

"Korra, he probably needs changed. You did just feed him before we came over," he mentioned, he knew two reasons his son cried: he was hungry or he needed three. Well, actually Ken cried a lot more, but he couldn't identify those reasons.

Korra groaned when he said that. She knew babies had to be changed, but she never knew she'd go through so many diapers in one day with one kid. She looked over to Karina who was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms even though her brother was crying up a storm. "How can Kari sleep through all this commotion?"

Mako knew for a fact that Karina was the easier twin to take care of. She didn't cry nearly as much as Ken, and she was _definitely_ a heavy sleeper. There was one time when Ken was crying really loud and Korra and Mako had to yell so they could just hear each other. While the husband and wife were trying to communicate the little girl in Korra's arm was sleeping peacefully. "I have one theory and I'm pretty sure it's correct. Karina can sleep through anything because she takes after you in the sleep department."

Korra wanted to fire back at him, but she couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, Bolin came to the door so she wouldn't have to prove herself wrong. "Mako, Korra! You two finally made it! And what's wrong with my nephew?" he greeted as he took the crying boy from Korra's arms.

"Wait Bolin, he needs changed first!" Korra warned while Bolin was holding Ken.

"Oh I'll take care of that, Korra." Bolin walked off into the mansion while heading for a spare room that was used to change the twins when Mako and Korra visited.

Mako and Korra enter the mansion when Bella suddenly is in front of them with her index finger to her lips. "Can I see Kari?"

"You sure can, Bella. You and Mako can go into the living room while I go see how your daddy is doing with Kenny." Korra knew that Bolin knew what he was doing, but she felt like giving Mako alone time with the girls. She knew Mako loved alone time with Bella and Karina. She left them so they could talk.

Mako had lead Bella into her living room while seating himself on the couch. Bella climb on shortly after him. Mako adjusted Bella's arms before placing Karina in her arms. The sight made him think that Bella was Karina's older sister and Karina was the newborn. Even though Bella was only three, Mako knew Bella loved Karina as a sister since she didn't have any siblings at the moment. The sight also made him think that maybe that would be Karina sometime holding her newborn sibling.

"Uncle Mako, what's it like to have two babies in your house? Mommy and daddy said you and Aunty Korra might be tired when you get here. I'm curious."

"Well, that's a good question, Bella. The truth is that it can be annoying at times, having two babies in the house at once, but I know it'll be worth it someday. This is just a phase for them, and once they're older I know all the hours of hard work will be worth it. I have a son, daughter, and a wonderful wife. I know there will be fights in the future in my family, but we will all still love each other."

Bella was a smart kid, but she understood _nothing_ that came out of Mako's mouth. "Oh."

"Mako, you just explained to a three year old your life story. She's three, not thirteen," Korra commented while leaning in the doorway with Ken in her arms. While Mako was answering Bella's question Korra heard the whole thing. "Bolin wanted me to tell you and Bella it was time for dinner.

Mako nodded before taking Karina back in his arms. He got up off the couch and walked over to Korra so their lips were only centimeters away. "No smart remarks about my answer to Bella." To make sure she wouldn't talk he captured her lips in his. While the two kissed Bella "ewwed" in the background and covered her eyes.

"Come on, Bella it's dinner time," she informed, looking past Mako's shoulder to tell her. "You and I have to talk later," she whispered to him.

* * *

After dinner time everyone went into the living room just to talk. Korra was in another room feeding Karina, she just didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of an audience. Asami and Bolin were on a couch while Ken was peacefully sleeping for once, in Asami's arms, since he was fed a few minutes before.

"So Mako, you think Korra's going to be able to cope with you going back to work in a few days?" Asami asked while looking down at Ken.

Mako and Bella were sitting on another couch while Bella was in Mako's lap. "I honestly don't know, Asami. Bro, since it's not pro-bending season do you think you can check up on Korra like every other day?"

"Sure, bro! I have nothing better to do, so I can check on Korra a few days week. I'll probably take Bella with me, but that's probably not a problem." He then took Ken from Asami's arms, waking him up in the process, and held him in the air. "Hey there, Little Ken. I'm going to be able to visit you and your sister a lot. We're going to have a ton of fun together."

"Bolin, you know, if you don't have anything else to do, you could help me with the cars or the numbers," Asami mentioned.

"Nah, I think I'd rather hang out with my nephew and niece than run numbers or work on cars." Bolin had turned his head to look at Asami while stating that then looked back at Ken. What he didn't except to happen was for Ken to spit up right on his face and shirt. Mako, Asami, and Bella were laughing at the sight. "Ewww." Bolin stood up walking over to Mako and held him in front of him. "Bro, take your son back. I need to wash off."

Mako gently moved Bella off to the side then took Ken in his arms. Bolin left while grumbling something about hating spit up. In the mean time, Mako wiped off Ken's face with a tissue while Asami and Bella were still laughing.

"Mommy, what just happened?"

"Come over here, Bella. I'll explain it, your uncle probably can't do it without confusing you," Asami said as she patted the spot next to her. Bella slowly walked over then climbed up. "Let's just say Kenny had a tummy ache and it's natural for kids his age. Though, I can't say it's natural for the baby to spit up on his uncle's face. I remember a time when you were probably around Kenny's age and you did the same thing, but you did it right in his mouth. Mako, do you remember that?"

Mako laughed at the memory of it. "Remember? How can I forget? Korra and I were visiting for the day and Bolin was talking to her when she suddenly spit up right in his mouth. He yelled at you to take her and he had to rinse his mouth out for like half an hour."

"Are you talking about the time Bella spit up in Bolin's mouth?" Korra recalled as she entered the room with Karina in her arms, plopping down next to Mako.

"Yeah, do you remember?" Mako asked her.

"Mako, I was laughing so hard I started to cry. Now how could I forget that?" She was waiting for his response when the doorbell suddenly rang. "Asami, who's here?"

"Oh, I invited some other friends of ours over. I'll get it."

* * *

While Asami went to go get whoever was at the door, Korra ended up falling asleep on Mako's shoulder. Bolin had also returned without any spit up on him.

When Asami reentered the room Mako was surprised with who it was. It was Kandice and Dakota. Dakota he hadn't seen for a couple months because she had left to go to the North Pole for something. Kandice on the other hand he had seen about a month ago when he and Korra were introducing her parents' grandchildren.

Mako gently shook her shoulder a little earning a "what?" from her. "We have company, Korra."

Korra reluctantly opened her eyes to find her sister and Dakota. She yawns before sitting up straight. "What are you two here? Not that I mind, I'm just wondering."

"I was bored in the village and decided to visit. I'm staying with Dakota in the meantime," Kandice answered while taking Karina out of Korra's hands and started to talk to her softly.

"I just came back from the North Pole about a week ago and decided to visit," she started before moving so she was next to Mako being able to get a good view of the baby in his arms. "What's the babies' names'?"

"This is Kenneth in my arms, but we usually call him Ken or Kenny. The little girl in Kandice's arms is Karina, and we sometimes call her Kari."

"Can I hold him?" she asked as she held her arms out.

"Sure." He shifted his position so he could easily hand him to her. He placed him in her arms. "Now what you want to do it-" he started before she rudely cut him off.

"Mako, I know how to hold a baby. Keep their head supported with one arm and use the other to support where needed. I had a long lecture from my brother when he let me hold my own nephew." She quickly readjusted her arms like she was a mother herself. "I was in the North Pole to visit my brother and nephew."

"Oh," Mako simply let out.

Dakota walked over to Kandice to have a look at Karina. "You two have two cute twins here, but they look nothing like twins. I bet they're both going to be stubborn, but powerful benders. I'm hungry, Bolin, take Kenny." She quickly handed Bolin Ken before walking off to who knows where.

"I'm hungry too, Asami take Kari." Kandice handed Asami Karina before walking through the same door Dakota had.

Korra then yawned again. "I'm tired."

"You two can go to one of the guest rooms and sleep for a few hours. Bolin and I take care of the twins for a few hours, you two deserve some sleep," Asami mentioned to her.

"That'd be nice, but are you sure, Asami?"

"Of course, Korra. I raised Bella with the nut job over there," she teased while pointing to Bolin who was talking to Bella.

"Nut job?" Bolin exclaimed at her comment.

"I was only kidding, Bolin. Anyways, it's fine. Plus, Dakota and Kandice are somewhere in the mansion if we need an extra pair of hands. You two deserve a nice rest."

Korra didn't give a verbal response, but just dragged Mako off through the mansion. Once Korra finally lead them to one of the guest rooms, she opened the door and fell face down onto it. Mako followed her lead, but went to the other side of the bed and laid on his side while shaking her a bit. She didn't speak, but just repositioned herself so her face was in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm tired," she yawned.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you going to be alright when I go back to work?"

"Yeah," she simply answered. She didn't want him to know she was freaking out about it. Without him there she thought she'd do everything wrong. Over the past two months she watched him take care of the twins, he did everything flawlessly while she kept screwing up.

Mako could tell she was lying so he started to rub patterns in her back. "You know if you need help, Kandice or Dakota could probably drop in, I know Bolin probably will."

"I know." She wouldn't mind if anyone dropped in and gave her a hand, but she'd rather it be Mako.

Mako knew since the day she told him she was pregnant she was scared about being a mother, but know that they were here she thought she was doing a horrible job…just like his dream. "Korra, I know what you're thinking. You feel like you're a horrible mother, but you're not. Karina and Ken have the best mother in the world. I'll try my best and continue to help you with them as much as I can."

"I still feel like a horrible mother. Mako, you do everything perfectly, and I-I keep screwing up everything," she admitted to him.

Mako pulled away just enough so he could see her beautiful face. "You're not a horrible mother, you're a wonderful mother. You're a caring mother who would do anything for her children." He moved his one hand up to her cheek and brought her in for a simple kiss to give her confidence. "Korra, I wouldn't want any other lady to be the mother of my children. I love you." He placed his forehead against her while bumping their noses together. He had his eyes closed and was smiling against her lips.

She had her doubts about being a mother, but Mako was slowly bringing up her confidence level. "And I wouldn't want any other man to be the father of my children. I love you." She brought him down for another kiss to enjoy one of their final good moments together.

* * *

**Next time on ****Household Headaches****: Mako is working on two cases that have him at a standstill. He also comes face to face with a familiar face, and he brings home his work. While Mako is working so hard, Korra is stuck at home dealing with two babies.**


	5. No Answers

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: Mako and Korra went over to Asami and Bolin's house. It was a few days before Mako to go back to work and Korra had to be alone with the twins._

* * *

Mako was currently at work. He had returned to work about a week ago, and man did he have a lot of work to catch up on. When his leave had begun Lin had assigned him to the case about the two eight year old girls along with the rookie police man who originally brought them in. The rookie police man made barely made any progress on that case because the two girls had escaped sometime during the night they were brought in. So Mako ended up having to investigate it.

Also when he was on his leave about a month ago, he was assigned a case about a firebender murderer. The murderer was killing innocent people for no reason. He wasn't making any progress on that case at all. He never understood why Lin had assigned him that case when he was on leave. That was a life and death case for Republic City.

At the current moment though, he was riding his motorcycle around the city. He was patrolling the city while also thinking about his next move for his two cases. The one about the murderer he didn't have a plan, but for the girls' one he knew what to do. While riding around the city he'd look for them to see if they returned home or they were true orphans.

He was too lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a girl with black hair run out in front of him. His motorcycle hit her and sent her off into the distance when Mako finally noticed.

"Kid, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching the road," he apologized while running to the girl.

"It's fine. I've been hit worst," she said as she got up and made eye contact with Mako. She then realized it was _him_ and he realized it was _her_. He had those same amber eyes and she had those emerald eyes.

"You! It's you! You're one of the girls from my case I'm investigating! You're coming down to the station with me." He clamped his hand around her small arm while pulling her to his motorcycle.

The girl on the other hand wasn't going down without a fight. She began thrusting her arm trying to get Mako's hand to lighten up on her arm so she could escape. She wasn't failing because she was smaller and weaker though. She then came up with an idea. She stomped her foot on the ground making a block of the road protrude. Mako realized it too slowly, resulting in him falling flat on his face and releasing his grip on her arm. The girl made a run for it.

"Get back here!" Mako called out to her, but she kept on running. He quickly got up and hopped on his motorcycle in the same direction the girl was. He was about to make a break through with his case concerning her and he wasn't about to let that go.

* * *

Korra on the hand wasn't doing anything that exciting. She was stuck at home with Karina in her arms who was crying. Korra knew she didn't need to be changed or fed, but she didn't know another reason why she might've been crying because she didn't cry that much. She was just happy that Ken wasn't crying too because she did not need to deal with two babies crying at once. She then heard a door slam.

"Uncle Bolin and Bella are here!"

Korra sighed in relief at the sound of that. She never thought she'd love Bolin just barging into her house with no announcement. She walked out of the twins' nursery with the crying Karina still in her arms. "Bolin, I never thought I'd love you barging into our home. I need help."

Bolin walked up to Korra and took Karina in his arms. "What's wrong with my niece?"

"I have no idea, Bolin. I fed her an hour ago, she doesn't need changed, and she's not sick. I don't know what else to do," she said as she threw herself on a couch.

Bolin walked over to the couch too while Bella climbed up onto the couch, sitting next to Korra. "Well, did you try just talking or humming to her?"

Korra never thought of that before, but what would that do? "Bolin, I know you've dealt with a two month old before, but what would that solve?"

"Well, when Bella was about Ken's age, Asami and I sometimes just talked to her and she calmed down. I think that babies sometimes just like hearing their parents' voices, especially their mother's. Give it a try." He handed Korra Karina.

Korra thought for a moment before an old song she used to listen to pop into her head. She began to hum to her and eventually her cries died down. Korra sighed at the sound of peace and let her head fall back for a moment. The sound of peace was disturbed when a distress cry was heard from Ken. Korra groaned at the thought.

"Don't worry, Korra. I'll take care of Ken." Bolin didn't mind helping Korra at all, it was actually like he had a baby of his own again. He exited the room and headed for Ken.

"Korra, what was wrong with Kari?" Bella asked as she tugged on Korra's shirt.

"Umm…Kari was just upset about something. I wish Mako was here," she answered as she looked at Bella. Karina then 'oohed' at Korra. That had began a regular thing for her and Ken in the last week. It usually meant they were hungry, but she just ate an hour ago. Korra looked back down at Karina to see her with a slight smile. "Karina you just ate, you can't eat yet."

"What?" Bella was confused.

"Kari has been 'oohing' whenever she was hungry in the last week and so was Kenny. Mako said something this morning about it too, but what was it. Ugh…what did Mako say?" Karina then 'oohed' again at her. Korra looked at Karina while she raised an eyebrow, but then it hit her. She readjusted her arm handling so she could see Karina's face. "Do you miss your daddy? Do you miss Mako?" Karina then 'oohed' at her again. Korra smiled at her. Karina was starting to recognize her father's name. "I miss him too. He should be back by eight tonight. Come to think of Mako, I wonder what he's doing."

* * *

Mako was still on his motorcycle chasing the girl and yelling at her to stop, but she wouldn't cease. When she finally made a wrong turn into an alleyway, Mako knew it was finally time to catch her. He jumped off of his motorcycle and entered the alleyway.

When he entered it was a bit dark so he lit a torch. At the end of the alleyway he saw the girl trying to escape, but it was blocked off. He slowly walked up behind her, but when she saw him she back herself into the corner of the alley.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you as much as I can. Now if you come back to the station I can help you. I think I've been in your shoes before and trust me, if you come with me it'll be way better," he explained as he kneeled down in front of her. He only assumed she was an orphan because of her appearance. The last time he had seen her she looked like an average kid, but this time, she looked like an orphan. Her clothes were ripped, she was dirty, and she looked way skinner than the last time he saw her.

He looked her in the eye and noticed she wasn't looking at him or the ground, but at the flame in his hand. She wasn't talking and it seemed like she was hypnotized by his fire. It then clicked in his head. With his free hand he reached into his pocket and grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on then extinguished his fire. He noticed her sigh at that.

"Kid, I don't want to make this any harder that it is. Do you have parents?" She didn't response at all. Mako sighed at it, but wasn't going to make her talk.

He turned his flashlight off and shoved it back in his pocket. He stood up and then picked up the little girl and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the alleyway, to the station. There was something about this case that Mako knew wasn't going to make it easy.

* * *

It was late at night and Lin and Mako were in a meeting room discussing his work and what he had decided what to do about the girl.

"Mako, are you sure you want to take this girl home? You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Chief, if anyone can get answers out of anyone, it's Korra. It's not a problem at all. She's like eight and I think there's something this girl isn't telling us. I need to get to the bottom of this case so I can focus more on the one about the firebender."

"Got any leads on that?"

"Nope. I don't even know the gender. All I know is that this person has killed two waterbenders and two earthbenders and that the murderer is a firebender, but you told me all of that. The other cop who is also on the case doesn't have any leads either."

"Officer, we'll talk about this tomorrow," she ended as she stepped out of the room.

Mako got up and walked over to the questioning room where the girl resided. She hadn't answered any questions he or Lin had asked, but Korra might be able to. He opened the door to find her still in the chair.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

* * *

"Korra, I'm home," Mako called onto into their home. He was soon greeted by Korra with Karina in her arms, but she was confused about the little girl. She held up a finger and then walked back to the nursery. While Korra did that Mako lead the girl into his home a little more.

"Mako, what the hell?" Korra questioned as she reentered and pointed to the girl.

"I brought work home," Mako admitted.

"What does a girl have to do with being a police officer?"

"It's an old case that I was assigned when I began leave. I also brought her home because I need a favor from you. I need you to ask her a few questions because I couldn't get them out of her and neither could Lin."

"What's in it for me?" she pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mako thought about it for a moment before answering with, "I'll make you a delicious breakfast tomorrow since I don't have to leave until noon."

Korra smiled as his proposal. "Let me handle her." She walked up to the little girl and then kneeled down in front of her. "Girl, will you tell me your name?" No response. Mako then kneeled down next to Korra and whispered something in her ear. "Where's the other girl you were with the other month?" No response. She continued to ask a few more questions before the girl was seriously pissing her off. "Answer the question!" she exclaimed as she shook the girl's shoulders.

"Korra, that's not going to do anything!" Mako pried Korra's hands away from the girl's shoulders. "Go to our room and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine," she grumbled then walked off to their room.

"Ok, Kid, you can sleep on our couch for the night. I'd offer you one of our spare rooms, but they're really not suitable for sleeping in since there's no bed in them." He quickly walked off to the hallway then returned with a blanket and threw it to her. "I'll see you in the morning." He then began to walk off.

The girl threw the blanket on the couch and grabbed a pen and notepad. She quickly wrote something down and ripped it from the pad. She caught up to Mako and tapped his back then gave him the note.

Mako took the note and finally got one clue to her. The note read "My name is NJ". Mako looked back at her and gave her a quick nod before entering his room. He gave Korra the note while he changed into an old tank top and old pants. He crawled onto his side of the bed resting his back and head against the headboard.

"So her name is NJ. You don't know what it stands for, but I guess you got a start. I'm still mad I couldn't get her to answer anything," she pouted as she placed the note on the bedside table.

"Well, Korra, you're the Avatar, not a police officer. You're just not cut out to be an officer." That earned him a punch the shoulder.

"Says the officer who still can't get her to talk. Anyways, you better still make me my breakfast in the morning."

Mako chuckled at her statement while wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close so her face was in the crook of his neck. "Oh I will. I don't need to deal with a pissed off Avatar and end up dead just because I didn't make breakfast."

"Umm…since you brought up the subject of being dead, how's the investigation with the firebender murderer?" Korra knew about the murderer because Mako had told her about it and also because Tenzin had called the other day about it. When she got the chance she was supposed to help with the investigation if it was still open.

"Not well. We don't even know if the murderer is male or female. The good thing is that he or she hasn't struck anyone else. When he or she is caught, he or she will most likely be sent off to the securest prison in the Fire Nation so he or she will never see day light again."

"Mako, I'm just scared that you may not come home one day. If you died I couldn't imagine how I'd raise Kenny and Karina without you."

Mako knew this was serious. She never liked to express her fears. The last time he remembered her terrified about losing someone was when Amon was in reign of the city. "Korra, I'm not going leave Kenny, Karina, or you. I'm going to make sure I come home and protect you."

"I still worry though."

* * *

**Next time on ****Household Headaches****: Mako gets in a horrible predicament, but can he make it? **


	6. Predicament

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: Korra had to deal with Kari and Ken alone while Mako was at work. Mako began investigating two cases he was assigned a while back, and even brought his work home. His work was NJ._

* * *

It was morning and Korra woke up to an amazing smell. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She thought it was Mako his end of the deal from the previous night, but when she turned her a little she noticed his body. She turned her whole body so she was parallel to him. He was facing away from her on his side. Wait, if Mako was in their bedroom, then who was in their house cooking?

"Mako," she whispered as she shook his shoulder.

He rolled onto his other side, but kept her eyes closed. "What?" he groaned, still half asleep.

"Someone is in our house in the kitchen."

"Korra, it's probably just Bolin. Go back to sleep."

"Mako, I'm serious. Go check it out."

Mako shifted again so he was on his back and he brought his hand up to his eyes and started to rub them "If you're so worried about it, why can't you check it out?"

"Mako, it's the man's job to protect the wife and children. You're the man so go check out the house."

Mako groaned before climbing out of bed. He knew it he made another bad move, he'd be cursed out or sleeping on the couch. He walked to the kitchen where the smell was. It was actually a surprising sight to see. NJ had two plates with breakfast that looked good. When NJ noticed him she grabbed a notepad and pen. She held it up to him and it read "Made breakfast for you and other girl. I already ate". Mako blinked a few times before nodding his head and went back to his room.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Korra asked as he entered the room.

"It was just NJ making breakfast for us."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Mako grabbed her hand and led her out to the dining room where the food was placed. Korra was staring at the food as Mako sat her down in the chair and then he took the one next to her.

"This food looks amazing," Korra commented. She then picked up her fork and took a bite of the food. Her eyes widen in amazement. "This food is so good! NJ you could have a future in cooking. How are old are you anyways?" she praised as she stuffed the food into her mouth.

NJ turned around while holding up eight fingers to Mako and Korra. Korra's jaw dropped immediately. "Eight! How the hell can an eight year old cook better than me!"

Mako knew he probably shouldn't saw what was about to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't resist. "Maybe because she has the patience to learn how to cook and read recipes."

Korra shot him a death glare before continuing on with her food.

* * *

Mako and Lin had just finished discussing his work day and about some of the information he got from NJ, but it wasn't that important. He was about to go home when Lin jingled his motorcycle keys.

"Forget something, Officer?"

"Nah, I'm going to walk home tonight. I need to clear my head of a few things."

"Mako, you as an officer should know the streets aren't that safe at night. Anything can happen to you."

"I can handle it, Chief. Home is only a few blocks away and I can protect myself." With that being said he left without another word.

He had his hands stuff in his pockets as he was walking. He chose to walk that night so he could think about his cases. The case about the two girls he was making progress, but he still needed one girl and he knew they had a secret that needed to be discovered. The case with the murderer he was making no progress on. Nobody knew anything about he or she, but that he or she was dangerous. He was too lost in his thoughts because he was easily dragged into an alleyway and trusted face first against a wall.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mako exclaimed as he was about to break out of the person's grasp, but then the person tightened their grasp and held a gun up to Mako's neck.

"Listen here, Officer Mako. You even think about interfering with my boss's plan to overtake Republic City, you'll find yourself dead. Now, I don't think Avatar Korra needs to find out her husband was killed just because he was too stubborn to listen to a masked gunman. That would be bad, wouldn't it? The Avatar having to raise two babies all by herself. Maybe if you're too stubborn to listen and I have to kill you, I'll kill your family too."

"You even think about touching any of them, I'll find you and arrest you. If you're an accomplice to this person then you're in the same amount of trouble. You're just a heartless man who has no emotions. Killing innocent people for no reason." Mako then suddenly got out of the man's grasp and punched him right in the face. "If I kill you I'm not heartless, you have a reason to be dead!" Mako was about to hit the masked man with a fireball when something was thrusted into his lower abdomen causing him to fall to his knees and support himself with his arms.

"I went easy on you this time, Officer," he spoke as the man grasped his chin, forcing him to look at him. "But next time," he started as he held the gun up to his face, "this gun's bullets will be in your head," he warned then ran off into the darkness.

Mako managed to stand up, but it was hard and painful and he was supporting himself with the wall. In his abdomen was a knife and he was bleeding heavily. He was way too far to walk to the hospital. His home may have been only a few blocks away, but it was going to be a grueling walk. He had to get home quickly. It was a life and death situation.

* * *

Korra was at home in the kitchen enjoying a glass of leechi juice. She had just fed the twins and she was wondering where Mako was. She knew he came home late sometimes, but he was usually home by ten, it was eleven. In the meantime she was thinking about what had happened during the day.

She was having trouble with calming Ken down and NJ was able to help her even though she didn't say anything. There was just something about her that made her special in some way.

She exited the kitchen to look at NJ sleeping on the recliner, curled up in a blanket with a pillow below her head. She didn't mind if NJ had to stay with them for a few more days, she was a great chef and babysitter. It then made her think what Karina and Ken would be like when they were her age. She had two theories: try to act like an adult because Mako had to at that age or destroy everything in sight because that's what she loved to do at that age. Whatever they did at the age of eight had to be easier than her having to do everything for them…right?

"Korra," a strained voice of Mako groaned.

"Oh hey Ma-" that was all she started before turning around and seeing the knife lodged in his abdomen. Her eyes immediately widen at the sight in front of her. His shirt was drenched in blood and his hand that wasn't supporting him was also drenched in his blood. "Mako, what happened?" she asked in a panic as she helped him to the couch.

Mako groaned at the movement, but slowly laid down on the couch. "This guy just mugged me. Just go call a hospital, now."

She quickly nodded before running off to their room to call the hospital. Mako was finding it hard to stay awake, but he had to. He was in a lot of pain with the knife in him, but he knew if he took the knife out he'd bleed way quicker. He'd let the professionals take care of him. Korra may have been an expert healing, but he thought it'd be best if hospital professionals took care of it and she mostly likely agreed.

With everything going on NJ woke up in the process of everything. She yawned then widen her eyes at the sight of Mako, and the knife.

"NJ, do you know how to take care of babies?" His voice was strained and breathy because of his condition. She shook her head quickly. "I need you to stay here and watch my kids while Korra and I go to the hospital. She'll most likely call Kandice and Dakota to come over later to help. Do you think you can handle them for about three hours?" She nodded her head.

* * *

Korra was pacing around the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear the news about Mako. She hoped they'd talk to her within an hour because she had to get back home and feed Ken and Karina. She had nearly cried a few times in the last few hours thinking Mako could die from blood loss. Korra knew she probably could've healed Mako, but she wasn't the best healer when it came to tons of blood loss so she wanted him in the hand of the professionals who did it every day for a living. While she was waiting for Mako's status she had called Kandice and asked her to go to her home and help NJ take care of them.

She heard a door open and thought it was a doctor ready to tell her about Mako, but it was just Bolin and Asami.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" she asked as they both gave her a hug in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, Kandice had called us telling us you and Mako were at the hospital and we decided to come and cheer you up. Korra, don't worry, Mako will make it through this ordeal," Bolin cheerfully told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's really sweet you guys came, you didn't have to. It's like one in the morning."

"Korra, it was nothing at all. Bella is at home with our butler and this babysitter we took in. They both know how to take care of Bella and what to do," Asami said. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Mako?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that he came home with a knife to his stomach and he was bleeding a lot. I was scared that he wasn't going to make it here."

"Oh come on, Korra. A little blood loss isn't going to stop my brother. He's been through way worse before."

Was that supposed to comfort Korra? Knowing her husband had been in a worst situation before. Her decision was halted because a doctor entered the waiting room while looking at a clipboard.

"Ok, Avatar Korra, you may go visit your husband. He's all patched up and should make a full recovery. It's a bit earlier to tell, but I'm sure he's going to. He lost a lot of blood so he may be a bit out of everything and he'll be weak."

Korra nodded quickly and headed for his room. Once she entered his room she was relieved to see him all cleaned up. He was in one of those hospital gowns, but she knew he probably had either stitches or bandages under there.

She walked up to him wishing he was awake, but his eyes were closed. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling a chair up and sitting next to him. He stirred and then turned his face so he could he could look at her. He smiled at her with half lidded eyes.

Korra sighed in relief being able to see him move and placed a hand on the bed. "I'm so relieved that you're alive. I thought you weren't going to make it. There was so much blood I had my doubts. I thought I'd have to raise Karina and Kenny without you."

Mako moved his hand so it was over hers and curled his fingers around it. "Korra, I'm stronger than that. I'm not going to leave you alone with _our_ children. I love you all too much to give up a fight." Mako was being true to his word, but what that masked man said to him earlier was making him worry about his own safety and his family's. If he could do that to his family, he could do it to all of Republic City.

* * *

_Next time on __Household Headaches__: Mako gets out of the hospital and comes to face with a familiar face wanting some answers. Something unusual happens at their house._


	7. Break Through

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: Mako was stabbed in the stomach, and was in the hospital. When Mako was stabbed, Mako was wondering what the criminal had to do with his boss._

* * *

It had been a month since Mako was released from the hospital. Mako still went to work, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do because he still felt pain in the area. He wasn't going let a stabbing get in the way of his life though because he had way more important things to do than stay at home and take things easy.

He was currently standing at the door of Bolin and Asami's with NJ waiting for one of them to answer the door. He needed to talk to NJ and another girl they had taken in. While Mako was in the hospital Bolin had visited him with the girl he and Asami had taken in and surprisingly it was the other girl who was with NJ a couple of months back. What made things even more awkward was that NJ was visiting him along with Korra when Bolin and the other girl came. The girl seemed to recognize him and NJ seemed to recognize her. To make things less stressful, Mako just pretended he didn't recognize her. Now he wanted some answers from _both_ of them though.

"Bro! What brings you here? You outta be taking things easy," Bolin greeted as he opened the door and invited them in.

"Bo, I need to talk to that girl you took in. It's for a police investigation," he said as he entered and pulled NJ along with him.

"MK? Well, whatever it's for she's in the workshop with Asami who's working on a car. You can just go in, she won't mind. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Bella." Bolin walked off into one of the rooms in an attempt to find Bella.

Mako grabbed hold of NJ and started to lead her to Asami's shop where she worked on some cars. When he entered her workshop though he found it weird that Asami was in plain sight. She was leaning against a table while someone else had their head in the hood the Satomobile.

"Asami? Where this so called MK? I need to talk to her about something involving my work," he told her as he walked up to her.

"MK, she's working on the car. I don't know what she's doing actually. She shoved me out of the way and now she's doing something. I have no idea if it's good or not though," she explained as she watched MK's work on the car.

"What? An eight year old or however old she is can't make a Satomobile work."

MK then took her face away from the hood of the car and walked to the driver's door. She opened it up and turned the key that was in the ignition. Surprisingly, the car started up.

Asami stared in awe when she saw that. "An eight year old can fix a Satomobile? That's just not right," Asami muttered to herself.

"MK you are coming with me," Mako spoke to the eight year old genius.

The girl did what he said and he led them to one of Asami and Bolin's guest bedrooms. He made them sit on the edge of the bed before walking back and forth, similar to a dictator.

"You two are hiding something and I know it. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me, if we do this the easy way it'll be easier for all of us. I'm just going to ask you two a few simple questions and you don't have to answer verbally. Just write it down on something like NJ has been doing for my wife and I and I don't know how you communicate MK, but do something. Now," he said as he kneeled down between the two and held out a pen, "are you two orphans or do you have parents?"

MK took the pen from Mako's hand and wrote something. She held her palm up to Mako and it read what he suspected. _"Orphans"_ is what she wrote on her hand. Mako made a mental note to himself about that before continuing "Are you two similar or in a gang or just know each other?"

NJ took the pen from MK and wrote down something on her own hand. She held it up to him and it read "_sisters"_. Mako really didn't think they were related, but he was wrong and they were related. He then grabbed something else from his pocket. It was a plastic bag and it contained the knife that the strange man stabbed him with. The hospital had given it back for evidence against whoever stabbed him.

"I know you two know something about this knife. When I was in the hospital one of you looked at it and said something about it. There's an engraving on this and it says "DOA". I don't know if it's someone's initials or if it actually means dead on arrival, but I think one of you may be able to answer that." He held the knife in front of their eyes

Mako looked them both in the eye and he saw fear in their eyes. They then looked at each other before quickly making a run for the exit. Mako didn't move from his spot on the ground though. He placed the knife back in his pocket and then placed his face in his hands. His case was like no other.

* * *

It was late at night and Mako was sitting at his dining room table resting his elbows on the table. His life was so stressful. He thought he was getting somewhere in his case, but it was getting more confusing than getting closer to solved. His own personal life was messed up too. He and Korra hadn't done anything romantic or actually anything together for a long time. They never had the energy to do anything together. Between the twins and his cases they were both stretched to limit. By the time it was night time they both just wanted to go into blissful sleep for a few hours, but Korra could never get a full night's sleep due to the twins needing fed every few hours. Mako was wondering why the hell Lin had even assigned Mako to be the main cop on such a difficult case when he was on leave in the first place. Yes, he may have been a cop for over seven years, but this case made all the others seem so easy.

He threw his hands over his face and groaned at all the thinking. Someone's small hands then began to massage his shoulders. He knew who it was and was wondering why she was still up. She thought she'd be sleeping before one of the twins started crying again. "What're you still doing up?"

Korra continued to massage his shoulders and she felt that he was tense. "You weren't in bed and I missed you."

Mako let his head fall back a bit while Korra continued to massage his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed. With the case about those girls and the case about the murderer it's just overpowering. Over the past few weeks I've worked on this case I felt like I've aged fifteen years and I'm forty, I just need a goatee."

"I don't know what a goatee has to do with being forty, but you might actually look cute with one."

"Well, maybe if you wore your hair down more often, I might consider doing that for you, Avatar."

Korra grumbled something to herself about hating to wear her hair down, but just let it pass. "Anyways, what's got you so stress?"

"The cases. They're both taking up ninety percent of my life right now and I just want to stay home and spend some time with Karina and Kenny. It's not really a choice though because the firebender murderer case has to be brought to justice before he can strike anyone else."

"Mako, I really wish I could help you on the case, and trust me I would, but having two babies isn't helping anyone."

"Korra, I understand why you can't help the police with the case. I think I did make a breakthrough in my case though."

"And what would that be, Mr. Officer?"

"Somehow the case about the girls and this firebender murderer are somehow related to one another. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure there's connection somewhere."

Korra suddenly stopped massaging his shoulders and stared at the wall in front of them. "Mako, that can't be possible. Can it?"

"I think it can. Those girls know something about the knife that stabbed me. I just wish they'd cooperated and just tell me what I want to know."

"Mako, I wish I could help you with your theory, but unfortunately again the twins are the issue. Sometimes I just wish we never had them and I could have a life again outside of this house."

Mako's heart stop for a moment when he heard her say that. He'd rather deal with the firebender case all alone than him and Korra never having Karina and Ken. "Korra, never say that. I know you know that it can get annoying to feed and take care of Ken and Karina, but it'll be worth it in the long run. We'll have wonderful kids in the future, but they'll want nothing to do with us in the future. We'll long for the days that they were babies and depended on us for everything."

Korra wanted to fight back at that, but honestly she couldn't think of one. She knew she wasn't the most pleasant teenager ever and she disobeyed her teachers a lot and snuck out her compound a lot more.

"Don't think about that yet, Mako. Just stay in the present for now," she whispered into his ear then kissed his temple. "But I think Kari and Kenny would like to see you know. They haven't seen you all day."

* * *

Mako and Korra were lying peacefully in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms just looking at each other. Neither of them could sleep so were both just staring in each other's eyes. They both were about to fall asleep when a sudden crash was heard.

Both of their eyes jolted open and rushed to get up and out of their bed. Without thinking, they both ran over to the twins. They were immediately welcomed by their loud cries. Korra walked over to Kenny who was crying way harder than Karina and tried to calm him down.

While Korra was working on calming down the kids, Mako walked over to the window that was in their room. It was broken and nearby was a brick with a note attached to it. Mako took a look out of the shattered window, but no one was in sight at all. Mako picked up the brick and unattached the note from it and read it.

"What's the note say?" Korra asked over all the baby cries in the room.

"It says, 'I know where you are. I know this is your children's room, and I'm watching you. I know you have the keys to your answers. I know you are still looking for my boss, myself, and our accomplice, but you won't find us. You and your dumbass Avatar wife are too retarded to understand anything. We are still trying to bring fear back to Republic City and claim it as our own. You will be hearing more from us very soon.' Korra, there's three guys now," he explained to her over the cries.

It was then that another brick was thrown through their room and hit Korra right in the head. "What the hell?" Korra yelled as she rubbed her forehead where the brick hit her. She picked up the brick that hit her in the head and there was another note. "Mako, there's another note. This one says 'P.S one of us have our eyes on you all day long, you just don't know it. Have a great full moon, Avatar Korra and Officer Mako. DOA.' Mako this isn't good."

Mako knew the case was getting more and more dangerous and confusing day after day. He looked her in her the eye and saw fear in them. He had to admit that he was frightened too. These people knew where they lived and that was scary. Who were these mysterious people that were stalking them? Why were they stalking his family in the first place? Why did these people want to take over Republic City in the first place? Was anyone within Republic City safe?

* * *

_Next time on __Household Headaches__: Mako makes some progress on his cases, but it's difficult for him to deal with it. Mako and Korra make a startling discovery they never suspected._


	8. He's Who?

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: Mako had made some progress on his case with the help of NJ and MK. Later that night someone threw a brick through their window with a note saying that someone was watching him._

* * *

It was the next morning and Mako and Korra were enjoying the breakfast that he had made for them. Mako was worried about Korra for several reasons. One being those notes but if something happened while he was at work he knew she'd be able to defend herself and the twins. It didn't stop him from worrying about her though. Another being that she had a bump on her head from the brick hitting her on the forehead. He knew getting hit in the head was never a good thing.

"Korra, don't you think you should go see a doctor about that bump on your head?"

"Mako, it's nothing at all. I've been hit way worse before in the head. I am a healer after all and I have way more experience in the medical field than you," she spoke to him, finishing her breakfast.

"I still think you should go to a doctor," he said as he poked the bump with a finger only to have Korra jerk her head back.

"Don't poke it you idiot! You'll only make it worse if you poke it," she informed him, but then realized something completely off topic. "Hey, where's NJ?"

Mako narrowed his eyes at her for just then realizing that NJ was missing. "Seriously Korra, you know discover she's missing? Anyways, Bolin and Asami said they'd watch her for a while while their case is still open."

Korra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I liked her. She was a good chef and a good babysitter. Who's supposed to make me lunch and dinner and help me with the kids?"

Mako rolled his eyes at the reasons why she liked NJ. "Korra, I'm pretty sure you're going to see her again. The problem with your food is your problem now and why don't you just call Kandice or Dakota over? I don't think Bolin can with two eight year olds and a three year old at his house."

"Well, maybe if I had a husband who was home more often I wouldn't rely on an eight year old for help around the house. You try having to with two babies all by yourself for ninety percent of the day."

Mako chuckled lightly before sitting up from his chair and taking his and Korra's plates to the sink. He quickly washed them off before he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind. He turned around in her hold and placed his hands on her hips, smiling down at her. "I'd switch places with you, but you have to be with them so you can feed them."

"Yeah, that's the bad thing about being a girl," she grumbled to herself.

"Begin a girl isn't bad. Girls just have more responsibilities than guys do."

"Well, that is true, but I would rather be fighting some bad guy's ass than stay at home all day. Staying home all day is so boring!" she whined as she hit her fists against his chest.

"Staying at home is way easier than trying to figure out my case." Mako took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and he needed to get going to the station. "I have to get going to work," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She pouted as he said that. "Fine, but you better be home on time tonight."

"Oh, I will." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

* * *

It was about mid-day and Mako was looking over papers about his investigation about the murderer. He didn't have much work to go on, but it was much more than a few weeks ago. The murderer was male, most likely had a few accomplices, and had done many murders.

Earlier that morning, Mako had gone to investigate another murder. They assumed the murder happened during the night because the bodies didn't look freshly killed. Beside the eldest male was another note, similar to the one he and Korra had received during the night.

_Whoever is reading this I've struck again. I've struck a man, his wife, and his three children with the help of my accomplices. You need to understand that my family was supposed to rule this world. Until I can finalize my plans, Republic City's citizens will fall. Especially two demons who were supposed to do this with me, but no they decided to betray me. I will be back, this I promise. _

_DOA_

The man explained a few things, but it was still too general to determine anything. Mako just didn't understand how some people could be so cruel and kill a family. They killed a father, mother, teenage girl, and…two boys. The kids really pissed him off. He just didn't understand why innocent, young children had to die when they did nothing at all. Seeing the scene with the kids was hard for him.

The girl was all bloody, open cuts everywhere, firebending scars, and the stench that was coming off of her was unbearable. She was in a lone room, isolated from everyone else, but Mako had a theory of what happened. He suspected that the parents were already dead and that only left the three kids. The criminals corralled the kids into the lone room and that's where the killing of the girl took placed. While the criminals were working on the girl the two boys slipped out and tried to escaped, but failed.

The two boys were in what looked like a living room in a pool of their own blood and charred flooring. They both had a wound through their lower abdomen and blood leaked from the wound. What he didn't except to see was a bullet hole through both of their hearts. The guy who threatened him weeks ago was serious about the gun.

Mako had dealt with many murder cases in his six years of practice, but he only once had a case about a young child being murdered. This case about the murder was totally brutal and showed no mercy at all. It brought back a bad memory of Mako's.

_A young eight year old Mako was standing in the distance along with his younger brother behind him. He was witnessing one of the most horrifying things in his life. He never thought he'd actually witness anything like it, murder. He knew murder was within the city, but he never thought he'd witness it. Let alone it being two of his loved ones. _

_He saw his mother in her own pool of blood, most likely already dead. He was too scared to do anything else but stay in the distance and protect his brother. He also saw his father fighting fire with fire with the man who killed his mother, but he was already weak and had burn marks over him. _

"_Mako!" his father yelled out to him as he was trying to prolong his death. "Get Bolin out of here and save yourself!" _

_Mako was too scared and he was paralyzed to move an inch. He saw the murderer light a firebomb in his hand, but he noticed something about the fire. The fire was blue instead of a red orange mix. Either he was too scared to notice it earlier or he suddenly made that last attack blue. He was just thinking he was imagining things then he heard a blood curling scream and everything was silent. _

_Mako saw the man stand there for a moment, looking down at his handy work. Mako couldn't believe what he just did. He never thought someone would be so heartless to kill a child's parents. He then noticed the man turn around and start to walk towards him. _

_Mako's heart started to race thinking he was going to be next so he could only do one thing. "Bolin, run. Run away from here as fast as you can," he told him as he stepped out a little further to block Bolin from the murderer's view. _

"_But Mako-" Bolin started before Mako hastily cut him off._

"_Go, Bolin! Before it's too late!" He turned his head and looked him in the eye to tell him that he was serious. Bolin nodded before he started to run off and that's when the murderer was a few mere inches away from Mako._

"_Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase, Kid. I'll spare you and your brother's life if you come with me and one day take over this city along side with my brother and I. We plan to take over this city because it rightfully should belong to my family. We're recruiting every evil goon in this city for the next like two decades. Doesn't matter what nationality you are as long as you're evil and want power. You join, you'll live," he explained as he lit a blue fire torch and kneeled down to his level. _

_Mako knew his vision wasn't messed up that time and was wondering how that was possible. Mako got a good look at his face then. He didn't even look that old, mid-twenties, late twenties at the oldest. He had medium long messy black hair or it at least appeared black, amber eyes that reflected his own, and a slight tan to his skin. What was unique about his face was that he had two claw marks running diagonally across his eye. _

"_Why is your fire blue?" Mako asked trying to get off the topic of killing him. _

"_I have a power to change me fire's color from red to blue." The fire in his hand suddenly burned out and then relit, but it was red that time. "Now, are you in or you out?" _

_Mako knew if he would go with him, his life would be spared, but then he'd be the bad guy. He'd be a guy on a wanted poster and that'd be no life for him and his brother. "No, I'm not in."_

_The firebender grumbled in annoyance and Mako shut his eyes waiting for the attack, but nothing ever came. He opened his eyes and saw the firebender back on his feet shaking his head. "Go, get out of my sight. I'll spare your life this one time, but that's it. You won't remember any of this anyways, you're like six." _

_Mako quickly nodded at the firebender, grateful that he let him go. He couldn't ever forgive him though if he would ever encounter him again. He killed his parents and left him and his brother alone. All he had of his parents was his father's scarf that was wrapped around his neck._

While he was thinking about that horrible memory, Mako laid his elbows on his desk and delivered a death grip to his head. He suddenly stood up and swiped all his papers off his desk, making them fly all over his over. He walked over to the wall, pressing his forehead against it while his fists hit it. He was so stressed and mad at the same time.

The murders were reminding him of his past. How his parents were killed and how he was almost killed that night. His job as a police officer was to protect people in the city, but he wasn't doing that. He was failing as an officer of the law. When he had started as a cop years ago, he knew he never wanted anyone to suffer like he did when he was eight, but he was doing a horrible job.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. No, not a harsh voice like Lin's, but a voice filled with concern and curiosity.

"What are you doing here, Korra?" he asked her as he stayed in the same position.

"Well, I just feed Kenny and Kari so they should be good for a few hours. I decided to come down and help you with the murderer case a bit," she explained as she entered his office. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She picked up a few papers and she stumbled upon the one about the family. "You're upset about this family, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm supposed to protect the people of Republic City, but I'm doing a horrible job. Korra, lots of people have died because we officers can't solve this case."

"Mako, its all part of the job. Look, I'm going to help the station as much as I can, but it's not going to be easy," she stated as she walked over to his desk.

Mako closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. He pushed himself off the wall and turned around to see Korra sitting on his desk with a smile on her face. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "That's why I love you. You'll always be here when I need you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips onto hers while she wrapped hers around his neck It was a simple kiss to symbolize their love for each other. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mako, I know you're on the job and I'm supposed to be helping you with the murder case, but you need to clear your mind and I need something you haven't given me for a while," she whispered while one hand tauntingly ran over his chest.

He smirked at her while she said that. "I think I can manage that, Avatar," he said as he lowered his lips onto hers slowly.

After a while things started to heat up as she was pushed onto her back and Mako's shirt somehow ended up on the floor. While he plunged his tongue into her mouth, Korra traced her hand over the fading scar on his abdomen. It was pretty much healed, but the outline was still slightly visible. She wasn't sure if it was going to be permanent, but if it was she wouldn't mind.

In the midst of their moment the phone on his desk began to ring. Mako groaned into their kiss, but Korra pushed his head closer to hers with her hand that was tangled in his hair to make him remain on her lips. With her other hand she reached over and picked the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" she quickly greeted as she placed the phone by her ear then started to kiss Mako again.

"Korra? Oh well, but get Mako and yourself over here. DOA is outside our house and he's in an earth shell, but I don't know how long it'll last. You also need to hurry because one of the girls got burned badly and needs medical care from you. Just hurry."

Korra pushed Mako off of her and sat up. "Mako, we need to get over to Bolin and Asami's. This case may be coming to an end."

* * *

Mako and Korra got to Bolin and Asami's place where they discovered them outside. Right in plain sight was a man who Bolin suspected was DOA. DOA was encased in an earth shell and had no movement of his hands or feet. Bolin was keeping a close eye out on him while Asami was over at the side with the two girls.

Mako walked over to Bolin while Korra walked over to Asami and the two girls.

"Bo, what happened?" he asked as he stood by his side.

"Asami and I were just sitting inside out place when we suddenly there were a bunch of crashes and someone yelling. Asami and I ran outside and we saw that man towering over the one girl. The girl was holding her stomach and some blood was pouring out of it. Next thing we know, he was about to hit her with fireball and I encased him in earth," he explained while pointing to the man.

Mako turned his eyesight and noticed the man. He looked mid-aged and he defiantly looked like a killer to Mako. The man had short messy black hair along with amber eyes that made him look like a killer. His skin was pale and across his right cheek was a horizontal red scar. There was something about him that seemed familiar.

Meanwhile, over with the girls. Korra had gotten a bucket of water and was kneeling next to MK who had a nasty burn mark on her stomach that was quiet big. She was healing it, but it would take a while. In the meantime, she thought it'd be a perfect opportunity to find out what happened.

"So, what happened to you, MK?" she asked her.

"_That_ man broke into the room that we were in and started to attack us. We quickly jumped out of the window and closed it on him, but he came crashing through. He ended up burning me and that's pretty much it."

"But why would that man want anything to do with you two? Obviously, if he actually wanted to kill you, he would've attacked at night, not in broad daylight."

MK redirected her glare from Korra to NJ quickly. She saw fear in her eyes and she obviously knew why. They both knew they'd been hiding it for too long. Maybe none of those murderers would've happened if they just spoke up.

She returned her glare to Korra and saw a questioning look in her eyes. She knew it was time for her to know the truth so she and Mako could end everything. "Korra, he's our…father."

* * *

_Next time on __Household Headaches__: Mako and Korra get some answers about the DOA case._


	9. It's Not Over

_Previously on __Household Headaches__: DOA had struck another family. While working on the case, Mako had a flashback of the night that his parents were killed. DOA also struck MK, and MK and NJ confessed to him being their father._

* * *

As soon as Korra and Asami heard that their eyes immediately widen. A killer was the father to two innocent eight year old girls. Korra couldn't believe it.

"How? How is that possible? You two aren't firebenders so how?"

"Our mother was an earthbender before our father killed her in front of us," MK answered her.

Korra stopped healing her while twisting her body so she could see Mako. "Mako! I need you over here!" she yelled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the girls.

"Mako, DOA is MK and NJ's father," she announced to him.

Mako's eyes widen when she told him that. Never in a million years would he except a killer like DOA to be related to two sweet girls. Some of the stuff that involved them in the past few weeks made some sense to him then, but he need to know more.

He kneeled down so he could communicate more easily with them. "What else do you know about DOA?"

"Tell them nothing you worthless pieces of shit! You tell them anything and I'll kill you within a second!" DOA yelled at them as he tried to break out of the earth shell.

Mako then realized that where they were was not the proper place for them to discuss the issue at hand. He got back on his feet and walked his way back over to the man, but kept a distance. He was closer than before and there was just something about him, it was like he had met that man before.

"You're not getting any special treatment, you know. You've killed many people in the past few months. You had a plan to take over Republic City. You're too much of a threat to Republic City and too other nations too. You're going to be locked up for life in the highest secure prison in the world. And you've earned what you're about to get," he explained to him. "Korra."

As soon as Korra heard her name she knew what was about to happen. She and Mako had talked about it on the way over. She walked over next to Mako to say what she thought about the man herself. "I knew there were heartless people out there, but you top my list, DOA. A man killing innocent people and children. I could kick your ass right now, but this punishment it way better for you than an ass kicking." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead and chest. She entered the Avatar State and within moments his bending was gone. Her eyes stopped growing and she stepped away from the man. "You're bending is gone, DOA."

"I'm going to go and call for police backup." Mako glared at the ma one last time before he walked into Bolin and Asami's place to call the station.

Korra continued to stare at the heartless man and she was disgusted by him. She was disgusted with him, but two eight years olds needed to talk before she lost trust in them.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the arrest of DOA. It was really easy considering he had his bending taken away, but he still trashed about. It wasn't a problem for the police though. Along with police backup, Mako had gone back to the station to do some questioning about the man.

While Mako did that Korra went home to Ken and Karina. Korra had gotten Kandice to babysit for the few hours while she went to go visit Mako.

Currently, Mako, Korra, NJ, and MK were sitting in Mako and Korra's living room, staring at each other. Mako and Korra knew that they had some answers that they needed and they planned on getting them. Korra was the first one to break the silence.

"What do you two know about DOA?" she asked. "Who apparently is your father?"

"He is our father, and he abandoned us. A few months back he killed our mother, and then he tried to kill us multiple times while we were on the streets. Our mother and father got a divorce when we were four, but we still had to be with our father on the weekends. On the weekends he told us his horrible plans for us _and_ Republic City," MK explained to them.

"What are his plans for Republic City?" Mako asked her. When he heard that he knew that case wasn't close to being over.

"He wants to take over Republic City. He, his brother, and their mother believed that Republic City shouldn't have ever been created and that the world should belong to the Fire Nation," NJ told them.

Mako didn't exactly understand why normal firebenders would think that. Korra on the other hand had a theory and was afraid that _if _it was true then they were dealing with someone really powerful. But her theory couldn't have been possible, could it? "Who's DOA's mother?"

"Azula."

As soon as they heard that they couldn't believe it. Seventy years ago, after the Hundred Year War, Azula was never seen again. It was said that she was sent off to a mental hospital somewhere far away from the Fire Nation. How could Azula have started an evil family?

"How is that possible? Azula was sent off to some crazy people place after the war seventy years ago," Korra said, thinking it was impossible.

"She broke out. DOA said that when she was like twenty-five she broke out and headed back for the Fire Nation. She changed her identity and her looks. Mid-thirties she got married and had our father and his twin brother," N.J explained to them the best she could remember. She couldn't remember the exact ages.

"What is DOA's, also known as your father's, true name? And who is this brother of his?" Mako asked.

"DOA's real name is Duncan Orion Acario, also known as DOA for short. His brother's name is Damien Obelix Adar, he is also known as DOA, but he is more commonly known as Damien," NJ answered.

"Wait, does this mean that there's _still_ someone out there in Republic City terrorizing the city?" Mako asked. He knew if that was true then his case wasn't anywhere near to being closed.

"Yes, Damien is somewhere in the city too. Damien has a bit more heart than our father does. With our father's bending gone, Damien is going to take the plans way more seriously. In the past like decade or two they've been rounding up evil villains, no matter what nationally they were from, so long as they were evil. Along with our father being gone, Damien is going to be top dog and their highest accomplice. I don't know who the highest accomplice is, but I know that's it's a male and he's very powerful. They also have a few Triads' gangs alongside them. I don't know anything else about anything though," NJ explained to them. Mako and Korra turned and looked at each and they both knew they were in for a load in the near future.

"It's alright NJ, you've gave us more information than we ever thought we'd get. I want to know one last thing about _you_ two though. What are your real names?" Korra asked.

"Well, mine is Natalia Jade. You can still call me NJ, but you can call me Natalia too. Just don't call me by my first and middle name, ever."

"Mine's Maryn Kenna. And the same goes with me on what to call me."

"Alright, since we got a lot of stuff covered, I think I'll take the two girls back to Bolin's to stay. Come on girls." Mako got off the couch and the two girls followed.

* * *

It was really late at night and Korra was sitting on the edge of their bed while Mako's back was to her while he was changing into some sleep clothes. While Mako had left and took MK and NJ, Korra was left to feed their own kids and think about what MK and NJ had told them. She knew she and Mako had a lot of work to do. Mako would end up doing a majority of it along with the other officers though. She wanted to help more, but yet again Karina and Ken got in their way. She didn't want to think about that case anymore for the night though.

"I can't believe NJ and MK just didn't tell us about DO-I mean Duncan," Korra thought aloud.

"Korra, from my experience being on the streets once, I understand why they didn't. They didn't know who they could trust and I wouldn't trust the first people who took me in. Plus, they had a crazy murderer on their tail trying to kill them. They just needed time to figure the world out," he explained to her while he slipped on an old tank top.

"I just hope you can find the other two guys who seem like the major problem."

"Well, the one, I think Damien or something like that can't be that hard because he's Duncan's twin. We just need to find someone who looks similar to Duncan. This other person we're still completely clueless about. One of them I've already encountered though or at least I think I have. I told you when I was stabbed it was someone involved with this case, but it could've been someone in a Triad gang. This case is so confusing," he complained as he left his head fall back.

Korra knew he was stressed about everything going on in his life, but she wanted him to forget it for one night. Once that whole ordeal with the murderer and the murderer's brother and their top accomplice she wanted him to be home more often and spend some quality time with _their_ children.

"I just want this whole thing with this murderer and all his followers to be done with. I just want to stay at home, sleep in, and spend some time with my family."

"That'd be nice," she thought aloud, "but I can think of something of that'd be nice, that's possible at the moment. If you know what I'm saying," she hinted at him while she moved so she was further up the bed.

Mako knew that tone of voice of hers. They were starting something in his office when Bolin suddenly called them about Duncan. He could use something to _calm_ him down a bit. He turned and saw her smirking at him while twirling some of her loose hair with her fingers.

He crawled onto the bed, straddled her waist, pushed her shoulders down, and pulled her hands above her head with one of his hands. "I know what you're saying, but don't you need to feed Ken and Karina in like an hour?"

"Not a big deal."

He smirked at her when she said that. "You're wish is my command, Avatar." He lowered his lips onto hers to resume what they had started earlier.

* * *

_Next time on __Household Headaches__: Mako and Korra get some down time. Their downtime is short lived when they meet an old friend of theirs. _


End file.
